


纸片人全员-多人预警

by Nine1998



Series: 纸片人x你 [3]
Category: OneD
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: occ预警高H预警





	纸片人全员-多人预警

**假如你的纸片人成了精：**

One:  
在迷糊间感觉身上有什么东西压着蹭来蹭去，艰难的想要睁开眼睛，感到浑身都是酸痛。  
“别闹了白起。”想推开埋在胸前的脑袋，感觉自己脖子下面又枕着一个什么东西，推推，“走开。”  
突然而起的强大杀气让人清醒过来，眼前是毛茸茸的一个脑袋。  
“薯片小姐？”  
周棋洛。  
那……自己压的那根手臂是……缓慢地扭过头，是那张已经要冻死人的扑克脸，此刻正扯出一个皮笑肉不笑的弧度来，一字一顿，“醒、了？”  
“呵……呵呵，早，早啊，李总。”  
身上的睡衣已经要被扒的差不多了，周棋洛凑的更近了些，一副委屈的神色，“明明说好了今天是陪我们的，薯片小姐你为什么昨晚要和白起单独跑出去了？”  
……干巴巴的笑着，不知道该回答什么，总不能说昨晚烛光晚餐，加上白起的美色诱惑，就脑袋一热牡丹花下死了吧？  
可周棋洛并不满意没有回应，一双眸子望来，只让人深深沉溺于其中。  
“那你是不是应该补偿呢？”红润的唇一张一合……想亲上去。  
“是啊……”  
“那薯片小姐今天，会乖乖听话的对吗？”  
红唇离的更近了一些。  
“啊…对……”  
？  
刚刚答应了什么？  
恍过神来的时候，就已经看见他狡黠的笑容了。  
李泽言打横抱起了你，“那开始吧。”  
哈？  
短短睁开眼的几分钟，感觉自己经历了太多难以理解的事情。  
男人健壮的臂弯抱着你，走向浴室。

Two：  
一应俱全的用具，浴缸里已经放好的水，叠整齐的衣服，和……站在一旁两边袖子都折叠的一样高度的许墨。  
被轻轻放了下来，脚触碰到了水面，刚刚好的温度。  
随后两双大手就放在了你身上，一个脱上衣，一个脱底裤，配合的天衣无缝。  
他们……想在浴室……吗？  
看向他们，可他们丝毫没有给自己脱衣服的意思，只是脱光你，把你放进了水中。  
许墨坐在浴缸旁，让你的头靠着他的腿，有一下没一下的摸着你的头发。  
温热的掌心带着沐浴露擦在了身上，是李泽言。  
手掌由脖子往胸前摸去，顺着两团浑圆打了一个圈，沐浴露通过摩擦变成了白色的泡沫，再被水一冲又消散去。手掌丝毫没有收敛的意思。他轻啧了一声，你分明从他眼中读懂了“还是太小了”的意思。手又到了腰身，分明已经没有沐浴露了，他还是顺着揉捏了几下，再到小腹，再到……那里。  
并不知道他们有什么奇怪的癖好，总是喜欢给你剃掉，所以那处是光溜溜的，在水下一览无余。粉嫩的，像一个幼女。  
手并没有在那停留，反而是去到了大腿根，那里还是酸软的，在热水的浸泡下，他又不轻不重的按摩着，有股别样的舒适。  
离开腿根，他从水里抬起你的一条腿来，捏住脚腕，继续按摩着小腿处，末了，在你的脚踝处落下一吻来。  
下腹顿时一热，哗啦一声把腿缩回了水中，感觉脸颊也隐隐发烫，这人，这人怎么可以这么撩人！  
“棋洛呢？”后知后觉发现他没有进来。  
头顶上方那个温润的声音响起，“怎么…在我的怀里，你还要想别的男人？”  
“不是，许墨，我……”想解释什么，他们已经把你从水中扶了起来，一块大浴巾兜头罩来。  
被折腾了白天穿上浴缸旁边的衣服，等到感觉身上奇怪的时候，他们的眼神已经变了。  
挣扎着逃脱四处点火的手，看向一旁的镜子，长大了嘴。  
一个双脸有些绯红的女孩，上身穿着白色蕾丝的衣服，衣服短的不过刚好遮住胸而已，两颗红红的小点在一层薄薄的布料下若隐若现。下身的小裙子根本不算裙子了，该挡的地方没挡住，不该露出来的全部露出来了。在你的脖子上，还被系上了一个小铃铛。  
此刻许墨正认真的一丝不苟地为你夹上一个小巧兔耳造型的发夹，随后满意的理了理你的碎发。  
“别，我不想穿成这样，好奇怪……”抓住在为你系带子的李泽言，“泽言，你帮我脱掉好不好？”  
他认真打量了一番，随后手上拿起了一个眼罩。  
“不好。你一用这种眼神看着我……”眼罩遮住了眼前的视线，听见他轻不可闻的后半句，“我就忍不住，想弄哭你。”

Three:  
再接触到的，就是柔软的床了。  
两只手被两个不同的人握着，根本取不下眼罩来，捏捏左手的手，软乎乎的也没有沐浴露的味道，“棋洛，你最好了，你让我看看好不好。”  
那只手的主人跟着摩挲你的指尖，“不，今天，就为了让你，长记性。”  
是谁的唇吻在了自己唇上，又是谁含住了胸前的含苞待放，看不见的视线能感受到，舌头在肌肤上滑过的感觉。有指尖穿梭在蜜穴周遭，每每想让手指进去的时候，偏偏又不进去渐渐往菊处走动。被翻过身子，抬起了臀部，有冰冷的液体抹在了菊穴上，背上的亲吻落的急促起来。  
冰冷坚硬的小东西，一戳，进入了小菊。  
“啊…”  
短促了叫了一声，头埋进了枕头之间。  
许墨的声音响起，“小兔子，怎么可以没有尾巴呢，你摸一摸，是不是很可爱。”说着带着你的手往背后摸去，一团毛茸茸的物体。  
脸颊被人亲了一下，这一次是周棋洛的声音，“我们今天玩的游戏叫做，猜猜进入你的人，是谁。”  
话音落下，一根手指就进入了穴内。  
早在浴室的时候，下体已经潮湿的很了，那根手指毫不怜惜的掠夺你所有的敏感，时不时再向上勾弄几番，你的喘息声渐大，他又加了一根手指进来，手指在穴内，发出扑哧扑哧的声音。  
“是……许墨吗？”  
被用力插了一下，显然是答错了，第三根手指在你的入口处蠢蠢欲动。  
想蜷缩身体，“不行，不能……吃，吃不下的……”  
“小骗子，连我那里都吞的下，现在却说三根手指都吃不下。”男人冰冷的声音，第三根手指强势的塞了进来，原本就已经满当的穴顿时感到鼓胀起来。  
“泽言……李泽言……我错了，我不是故意认不出你的……”手指肆虐的更急起来，一下一下的抽插让一句话都说不完整，“恩啊……你轻点……”  
敏感点被碰到，整个身体都忍不住的颤抖，渴望得到更多的时候他拔出了手指。  
“下一个。”

Four：  
很粗。  
这是第一个反应，随后有人在浅吻你的耳廓，潮湿地舔舐声被放大，身下的东西又在飞速抽插着。  
有震动声……“那是炮机！是炮机啊……哈啊……”  
期间似乎有别的声音，可身体已经到了敏感的高潮边缘，炮机强劲的力道不住的捣弄体内的点……还差一点，再加一点……就要……  
“啊……到了”  
高潮的瞬间炮机被人拔了出去，穴内的水跟着一道喷发出来，似乎又有手指进去了，仍旧在绚烂的大脑根本顾不上反应。  
“这嘴可真会咬。”那个人这样说。  
“白起，你昨天已经独占了一天……”像是李泽言在说话，穴内的手指拿出来，将黏糊糊的液体涂抹在了你的大腿根上。  
“毕竟是小家伙自己想试试在天上做……是什么感觉的。”眼罩被人摘了下来，回头。  
是白起，制服还未脱去的白起。  
“无聊至极，我大可以让时间暂停，一直操到她死为止。”李怼怼依旧是李怼怼，白起甚不在意笑笑，摆手，“行了，你们先好了吧，我排后。”  
李泽言哼了一声，不再理他，却也没再说什么。  
周棋洛握住了你臀后的肛塞，微微使力。  
啵一声，肛塞被拔出来的声音。  
许墨递了什么东西给他，他笑得一脸牲畜无害，手指在你菊穴四周游走。  
“那么，你准备好了吗薯片小姐？”

Five：  
未曾反应过来，李泽言的粗壮已经先一步进入了你的体内，你趴在他的身上，还能感受到他胸膛里心脏的跳动。  
他抱住了你，开始缓慢的研磨，同时，后穴的手指也跟着进来了。才高潮完的地方潮湿紧致，黏糊糊的紧连着男人的下半身。  
后穴的手指越来越往里探去，紧张的整个身体都崩了起来。  
“别怕，”  
显然手指上涂了大量润滑剂，可根本控制不住自己的缩紧，那根手指像是没什么耐心，匆匆做了几下扩张，粗壮就要往里面顶。  
李泽言这个时候按住了你的花核，体内的东西也停止了动作。  
“感受我。”  
言简意赅。  
触感渐渐集中在花核上，先是揉再是弹，还有一根手指在蜜穴口，那里已经塞着一根了，而这手指看上去像是想再塞进去一样。顾着注意前面，后面的人一个用力——  
进……进去了！！  
前面的蜜穴里塞着一根肉柱，后面的菊穴也插着一根，两根之间仅仅隔着一层薄薄的肉壁……  
“乖。”周棋洛安慰着，似乎有一滴汗滴落在你的身上。  
不适感过后，密密麻麻被包围地就是由内而外的酥麻，小穴…想要的更多，想要再吃一点。  
动了动身子，身上身下的两个男人一同发出了闷哼来。  
李泽言最先感受到你的变化，再度缓慢向上顶了顶，“想要了？”  
看着他的脸，咬着唇，半晌说不出那个是，只是点点头。  
他单手扣着你的腰开始向上顶，身后的周棋洛两手握住了你的胸，腰身也开始耸动起来

Six：  
噗嗤……噗嗤……  
耳边淫靡的声音和男人的粗喘，嘴里也被塞进来一根坚挺。  
三个，身上的三个小穴都被堵住了……  
每当身下的李泽言用力，周棋洛的坚挺也跟着一前一后，而口中的呻吟皆是被肉柱给堵了回去，只发出唔唔的声音，没一会你就眼泪汪汪。  
臀部被掌掴了一巴掌，周棋洛隐忍的声音，“放松一点宝贝。”平常奶萌的声线此刻难得一见的动情。  
怎么…怎么放松啊。  
嘴里的东西抽了出去，又换了一根。  
“唔……”难耐地哼着，声音已经呜咽起来。  
“薯片小姐…喜欢这样吗？”  
“每一个地方都被插着，真是淫dang的女人啊。”  
“不论被插多少次还是很紧。”  
“你知道你现在的样子吗……”  
男人们的戏谑声不停，羞耻感和快感往往都是并列而至。  
“不要，不要再说了……”  
已经，已经受不了更多了……  
又一次被深喉，指尖掐住了李泽言的胳膊，再次达到高潮。  
“恩额……”  
周棋洛一声呻吟，身体僵了一下，一股灼热喷洒在你体内，他慢慢退出了自己，脸上还带着羞怒。

Seven：  
李泽言发出一声嗤笑，怎么听都有轻蔑的意味，他翻过身来，跪在床上，抓着你的双腿往自己一带，肉柱便在体内狠狠一捣！感觉花心都被撞到有些痛。  
李泽言腰身耸动的更加快起来，你的双腿夹着他的腰，胸在一下又一下的撞击中起伏最美的波涛。  
等肚皮上被撒上灼热的时候，身子已经软的不想动了。  
接下来抱住你的大手，将你抱在怀里，抚摸你光滑的背脊。衣服早就在刚刚不知道被褪到了哪里，这一群男人，似乎很享受这种为你穿好衣服又亲手脱去的感觉。  
“白起……”手无力的推着他的胸膛，“不要了好不好，好累，不行的~”  
“我们的宝贝学会撒娇了……”白起抚着你额间碎发，话语蓦然沉了下来，“可是，对男人，不能说不行。”  
抵住臀瓣，奋力一插。

Eight：  
头皮传来撕扯感，头发被人扯住，只得仰起头来，刚仰起，嘴里便被塞进了肉棒。  
“小嘴可真会吸。”  
人一边撸动自己的肉柱，一边在你嘴里深深浅浅的进出，在你舌尖划过他铃口之时，终于一股浓重的咸腥味弥散在你嘴里。  
在你体内的白起显然很不满，动作也不再顾忌你，每一下非要让你大声叫出来不可，嘴里还没咽下去的白灼便沿着嘴角一路流下来。  
多次的抽插下，自己体内也有白色的液体顺着每一次的抽出飞溅在两个人的腿上，白起沾了一两滴，“宝贝，你爆浆了啊。”  
好深……  
好爽……  
浑身的感官好像只剩下了那么几处，宛如一个人人操控的布娃娃。  
不知道男人们都做了几次，感觉浑身都要散架了，前后两个小穴、嘴里、身上，全都被射过。  
软在床上，有一阵不同的冰凉覆盖上来，那些液体欢快的钻入你的体内，你感到下面又开始湿热起来，并且一发不可收拾。  
“是什么东西？”  
“甘油和部分玻璃酸钠，还有一些带有极性基因的分子……”许墨的手指照顾了每一处，“通俗点说，被你们称做润滑油，嗯，热感的。”指尖顺着小穴又游走去菊穴，扣弄几下，先前还在里面的白灼就流了出来。  
他细长的手指很容易就碰到了G点，将那一处挑弄的突起之后，大力的按着。  
啊，不行，憋不住了……  
“啊，不行，又，又要！！”  
小穴忍不住的颤动，液体喷射而出，想不到自己现在会是什么模样，只知道大口喘息。  
被，就这样，达到高潮。  
下体和小腹不住的抽搐，嘴无意识地张着，大口呼吸，用濒死的鱼来形容再合适不过。

Nine：  
许墨抱着你再度进入了温水中。  
“恩，是我自己选的最后……”男人温柔至极，水拂过劳累的肌肤，抱着你，缓缓坐上了他的挺立，他咬着你的娇乳，“这样…我的时间才是最长的。”  
早已经合不拢的腿吞下了那根坚挺，小穴的空气被挤出，在水中噗噜噗噜产生了一串气泡。额…你看看他，有些尴尬。  
他却笑了笑，把你按的更紧了些。  
酸软的大腿根和他的小腹相撞，水中荡起了一层一层的涟漪。  
似乎觉得不够，他捞起了你的双腿，在你的惊呼声中，托住你的上半身，你的双脚架在了他的肩膀上，更、更深了，可体内的那东西，也兴奋地更硬了些。  
后来的事……已经记不清了，仿佛水冷了又热，热了又冷。  
……

END：  
——醒了吗？起床和我们做爱。


End file.
